Minelayer (Old)
} | special = |-|Bounce= |-|Trip Laser= |-|Shred= |-|Concuss= | cardonly = } |info = *Vauban throws one of his variety of specialized grenades that deploys into a landmine depending on the selected type. Minelayer cycles between landmine types upon tapping the ability key (default ), while holding down the key and releasing throws the selected landmine. Up to four different landmine types are unlocked as the ability increases in rank, listed below: |-|Bounce= Bounce *Unlocked by default. (Warframe Rank 3) *Upon contact with a surface or entity, the Bounce grenade deploys into a launch pad that adheres to any surface for five minutes. On contact with an enemy, the pad will deal 15 damage. Allies and enemies that step onto the pad will be launched, and affected enemies will be knocked down and dealt 75 / 100 / 125 / 175 damage with a 100% status chance. A single launch pad has a maximum of 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 uses and a cooldown period of 3 seconds between each use. **Repulse damage and contact damage are affected by Ability Strength, and the contact damage is increased by body-part multipliers. ** damage is effective against Shielded, Proto Shields, and Machinery, but less effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ** Status Effect reduces a target's current and maximum shields by 75% for 4''' seconds. **Duration is not affected by Ability Duration. **If an enemy is killed by the repulse damage, the action will '''not count against Bounce's maximum number of uses. **For more information about the contact damage, see this blog and this follow-up. **The pad launches the unit perpendicular to the face of the attached surface (e.g., being attached to a ceiling will launch the user downward). **When placed on a level floor, the pad launches the unit approximately four times as high as a normal jump. *Bounce pad visually emits rings of energy pulsing upward when not in use. |-|Trip Laser= Trip Laser *Unlocked at Rank 1. (Warframe Rank 12) *Upon contact with a surface or entity, the Trip Laser grenade falls to the ground then deploys into a 10 meters long laser trip wire that lasts for 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. Enemies moving through the trip wire are either stunned if at walking pace, or knocked down if at running speed. **Range is not affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. *Enemies can be affected by the same trip wire multiple times as long as they move out from the wire and through it again. *Trip Laser trap deploys perpendicular to Vauban's position on cast. *Trip Laser trap visually hovers above ground with the ends of the lasers glowing brightly. The ends of the lasers will attempt to adhere to surfaces in their path. |-|Shred= Shred *Unlocked at Rank 2. (Warframe Rank 22) *Upon contact with a surface or entity, the Shred grenade falls to the ground then deploys into an armed explosive landmine that lasts for five minutes. When an enemy is in close proximity, the landmine explodes, dealing 200 / 400 damage to all enemies in a 4 / 6 meter radius. Affected enemies are blown away in a ragdoll state and have their armor reduced by 30% / 40% for 4''' seconds. **Damage and armor reduction are affected by Ability Strength. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Armor reduction debuff is affected by Ability Duration, while landmine duration is '''not. *Shred landmine visually emits a smoke effect. |-|Concuss= Concuss *Unlocked at Rank 3. (Warframe Rank 27) *Upon contact with a surface or entity, the Concuss grenade falls to the ground then deploys into an armed concussive landmine that lasts for five minutes. When an enemy is in close proximity, the landmine detonates, stunning all enemies in a 6''' meter radius. Affected enemies become deafened to all gunfire noise for '''8 seconds and suffer a proc. ** Status Effect forces a target to indiscriminately attack their allies and be attacked by them for 12 seconds. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Deafen duration is affected by Ability Duration, while landmine duration is not. *Concuss landmine visually emits a swirling energy effect with an audible humming sound. * Can be used while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading. * Can be cast multiple times while active. |tips = * Can be used to throw enemies to 'dead zone' of the level (effect unpredictable). * Can be stuck to enemies, but can act unpredictably and leave the bounce effect in mid-air or invisibly stuck to enemies. * Placing a bounce pad on top of a tall object that Warframes can wall-run or climb onto will launch the player much higher than a normal bounce, easily reaching near ceiling height in tiles with high ceilings. *Although Minelayer's Trip Laser seems useful against the Infested, if an Ancient Healer is nearby the only enemy that will be knocked down will be the healer. This makes the tripwire only really useful for Infested when combined with his Concuss grenade, to proc on nearby Healers and disable their links to other Infested. *Minelayer's Concuss grenade is best used around objectives or doorways as enemies who get near it will be stunned then fight other enemies for a while. |bugs = *Currently, using Bounce on Orokin defense artifacts (the dual cryopod) will cause the artifact to spin upon Bounce's activation. This can even cause the artifact to invisibly move from its central location and create an invisible wall not too far from where the artifact appears to be. * Vauban's Minelayer is really good in Interception, as placing a bounce pad next to a control console will prevent enemies from entering to hack the tower. Alternatively, Bounce pads can stack on top of each other and can send multiple enemies flying, so Vauban's player won't have to worry about the mission's objective for a while. }} Gallery BounceMod.png|Original Card See Also * de:Abpraller es:Minador it:Minelayer ru:Миноукладчик Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Blast Damage Category:Magnetic Damage Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Vauban Category:Update 7